Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by Aneko Kohana
Summary: Harry’s sixth year. Lotsa OP spoilers. Harry and Hermione are teaching a class much like the DA. There is another transfer, an orphaned Italian Metamorphmagus with a huge secret.
1. Moving In

Disclaimer: Cassie, Sabine Italia, Susanna, and Joe are mine. The rest are not, therefore, NO TOUCHY!!!  
  
Please R/R but no flames or you will meet Queen Tabitha, the Evil Killer Attack Cat!  
  
Ten points to whoever figures out what Cassie's license plate says.  
  
Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
  
Chapter One: Cassie Petrosina and Mail  
  
Harry Potter stared out the window of number four Privet Drive, watching the family moving into number six next door. They looked much more interesting than the other inhabitants of Little Whinging. There were four of them, a father, mother, a daughter of around fifteen, and another daughter of about Harry's age. The father was rather fat and short and was completely bald and wore a T-shirt from an American football team. The mother was very tall and skinny with black hair and wore paint-splattered jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. The youngest daughter was tall and thin, with short, spiked black hair and black lipstick. She was wearing a slinky black silk shirt with small designs of black beads and black leather pants. But it was the oldest who seemed least Little Whinging-ish.  
  
She was slightly taller than average and had a slim, perfect figure. Her hair was shoulder-length and in loose ringlets of a vivid red rivaling the hair of Harry's friend Ron. She was wearing the shortest denim shorts Harry had ever seen and a bright red tube top with a yellow flower on the front. She was wearing flip-flops, so when she tapped her toes on them, they snapped up onto her heel. She looked impatient.  
  
There were two cars in the driveway. One was obviously the teen's, as it was a bright red convertible and she was sitting on it. The license plate said TCHMEDI. The other was an electric blue minivan with the license plate 3PTRSNA.  
  
Harry wondered if he had the nerve to go outside. The Durseleys would probably not like him near the neighbors. He decided to check and see what their opinion of them was. He jogged downstairs and listened at the door to the living room, where all three Durseleys were suspiciously watching the new neighbors.  
  
"Just look at them!" Vernon Durseley hissed. "The girl with those indecent clothes, the child with all that black, her parents with their scruffy clothes..."  
  
Dudley muttered something. Harry caught the word "hot." His parents instantly looked absolutely scandalized.  
  
"Popkin, I'm sure you can find a prettier girl than that!" Petunia said.  
  
Harry snorted and scampered out the door. He made sure to stay in spots where he knew the Durseleys wouldn't see him. The girl had hopped off her car and was wandering around to the back of her house. Harry turned that way, too, the park was that way and he could just say he had been heading that way. But she saw him before he could form a more convincing lie.  
  
"Hi," she said. Her voice had a hint of Italian in it. "You live next door?"  
  
Harry nodded. The girl grinned.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand.  
  
Harry tentatively shook it, half expecting her to twist his arm. But she didn't.  
  
"Harry Potter," he said.  
  
She grinned. "Cassandra Calixte Charlotte Piper Amanda Neith Alexis Petrosina. But call me Cassie. Excuse the name. My parents must have been drunk when they named me. You must be the 'hooligan' next door. Mrs. Number Eight told us about you."  
  
Harry turned rather red.  
  
"Hey, I'm adopted too," Cassie said. "Don't know my parents."  
  
"I don't think I'm adopted," Harry said. "The Durseleys are just my legal guardians. They're my legal guardians. There's a difference somewhere."  
  
Cassie nodded. "I'm fully adopted. Dunno my parents' names. Just the names of my Mug-"  
  
She stopped, looking horrified. Harry, however, was instantly interested.  
  
"What where you saying?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," she said desperately.  
  
She turned and began running back to number six. Harry stopped her.  
  
"Muggle, by any chance?"  
  
She froze, and then slowly turned, a beaming smile on her face.  
  
"You're a-"  
  
"Yeah. You're-"  
  
"Italian," she said firmly. "Just moved here. It shows in my voice, doesn't it? I've lived in Rome for all my life. I was raised for the first eight years of my life by a witch and wizard, but they died."  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said, feeling truly sympathetic.  
  
"Don't be. They weren't all that nice."  
  
Just then the girl in black came around the corner, scowling. Harry shut up quickly. Cassie noticed and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry. She's a Muggle-born."  
  
The younger girl glared at Cassie.  
  
"Glaring don't work on me, Piccola Gotico," Cassie said, using her nickname for her adoptive sister.  
  
"I'm only a year younger than you, Blair Strega," the girl snapped.  
  
"Who are you calling Strega, Piccola Strega?"  
  
"Shut up, Cassie."  
  
"Shut up, Sabine." To Harry she said, "This is Piccola Strega. She also goes by the name Piccola Gotico."  
  
"Which mean..."  
  
"Piccola Strega is 'little witch', and Piccola Gotico is 'little Goth'. Usually I zap her with just plain Piccola. I told you, we're all Italian."  
  
"And Blair Strega is Blair Witch," Sabine added.  
  
Cassie scowled at her. The girl smirked, apparently pleased with herself. She turned to Harry.  
  
"If you're the 'hooligan' that Mrs. Number Eight told us about, cool. I'm Sabine Italia Petrosina, by the way. I'm starting my fifth year this year. Hogwarts. Cassie's Hogwarts too, she's gonna be a sixth year."  
  
"Really?" Harry said interestedly. "I'm a sixth year and I've got some friends in fifth."  
  
"What are the houses at Hogwarts, anyway?" Sabine asked. "We only had two. Lots easier on my poor little brain."  
  
"Honestly, Piccola, didn't you read that book?" Cassie sighed. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I can tell you the founders, current heads of houses, colors, animals, and current prefects. You never read."  
  
Harry smiled. Cassie reminded him quite a bit of his super-intelligent friend Hermione. Sabine sounded a lot like Ron.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by a loud shriek. Cassie and Sabine Italia whirled. Their mother was marching towards them.  
  
"Cassandra!" she yelled. "I have told you time and time again to keep that wretched animal in its cage!"  
  
"She was bored!" Cassie protested. "She needed to fly a bit!"  
  
"What if someone saw her?"  
  
"They wouldn't," Cassie said assuredly.  
  
She held out her arm. A swan-sized, red and gold bird came soaring down from the clouds. Harry squinted. Was that a phoenix?  
  
"This is Phuong," Cassie said proudly. "My phoenix."  
  
"That is a disgustare uccello!" Mrs. Petrosina snapped. "Alla sua stanza, giovane signora!"  
  
"Ma Madre..." Cassie began.  
  
"No ma! Immediatamente!"  
  
"She's house-trained! She is not disgustare uccello!"  
  
They continued their argument back to the house, Sabine scampering behind. Harry shook his head to clear it and snuck back into Number Four and into his room. He was surprised to see three owls waiting for him. One he did not recognize, most likely a school owl. The second was Pig, Ron's tiny, hyperactive Scops owl. The third was his own Hedwig, who had been delivering letters to Ron and Hermione. She most likely had Hermione's answer. Hedwig and Pig were also carrying packages. Birthday presents!  
  
He took the school letter first, feeling a good deal of trepidation, as it was most likely his O.W.L.s. Slowly slitting the parchment envelope open (it felt thicker than usual, even considering O.W.L.s) and read the letter.  
  
Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
The following are the results of your O.W.L.s taken in May and June and a list of suggested N.E.W.T.s courses.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
  
Charms: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Potions: Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration: Outstanding  
  
Astronomy: Acceptable  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding  
  
History of Magic: Acceptable  
  
Divination: Poor  
  
This equals a total of 7 O.W.L.s.  
  
Harry couldn't control himself. He leapt up and let out a whoop of relief. He had scraped almost perfect scores! He had made enough to become an Auror! Never mind the Poor in Divination; it was better than the Dreadful that he had been expecting, and it was much better than Troll. Harry smiled at the memory of Fred and George's joke. But what were they thinking, giving him an Outstanding in Potions? Snape kept giving him Ds. Thank Merlin Snape wasn't one of the examiners. He began reading the list of N.E.W.T.s.  
  
As your preferred career is Auror, here are your suggested N.E.W.T.s:  
  
Potions  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Charms  
  
Harry noticed that there was another letter in the envelope. He pulled it out, unfolded it, and began to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You have been chosen to be the Gryffindor Quidditch team's captain. Congratulations!  
  
Harry yelled again. He couldn't believe his luck! This was really his day! He continued with the letter.  
  
I am not sure if you of the latest Ministry of Magic decree, but because of the return of Lord Voldemort, young witches and wizards who have completed their first year are now permitted to use magic during the holidays, as long as the International Statute of Secrecy has not been breached.  
  
Harry grinned widely. Oh, the possibilities. He finished the last paragraph in the letter.  
  
By my request, an optional class has been started for everyone in third year and above. It will be held after the final class of the day for first and second years. It is Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. I will be teaching it along with Ms. Granger, a new sixth-year student, and if you agree, yourself. Please respond to this letter with the N.E.W.T.s you want to take and whether or not you would like to teach Advanced DADA. Because of your Dumbledore's Army last year, I, personally, believe that you are perfectly capable of teaching.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
Unbelievable luck, Harry told himself. First seven O.W.L.s, then Quidditch Captain, then the new Ministry decree, now an offer to co-teach with Dumbledore and Hermione! He snatched a piece of parchment and a quill from the loose floorboard under the bed and scribbled a quick reply.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I would like to take all the suggested N.E.W.T.s, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions.  
  
Thanks for the offer! Of course I want to teach! Dumbledore's Army last year worked out really well; this probably will too.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry stuffed the brief letter into an envelope and gave it to the owl. It hooted and flew out the open window. Next he took the letter from Hermione. She had attached a copy of the O.W.L.s she had gotten.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm at the Burrow. I'm so excited about the new Ministry decree! It's so wonderful that we can do magic over the summer! We'll have much more time to practice the spells for next year.  
  
You-Know-Who's getting really active here. He's not gone after anyone from the Order, but he probably will soon. He's looking for more Death Eaters now, as you sent all his to Azkaban.  
  
Dean keeps visiting the Burrow. Ron's always watching him and Ginny when they're outside through his window. Honestly, he's so suspicious of everyone she dates!  
  
Did you know that Luna lives near here? She visited once. Bill thought she was a bit insane. I think he's the one with mental problems, as he's dating Fleur Delacour. He's brought her here for dinner four times so far.  
  
I can't believe we're going to teach! It's so exciting that we get to work with Dumbledore and a transfer! Transfers aren't common. I asked Dumbledore who she was, and he said she's from Rome and speaks English and Italian. She knows some really advanced magic. I'm so excited!  
  
I sent you a copy of the O.W.L.s I got. I'm so happy - I got such good marks on all of them even though I mistranslated 'ehwaz'!  
  
Hermione  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Charms: Outstanding  
  
Potions: Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration: Outstanding  
  
Astronomy: Outstanding  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding  
  
History of Magic: Outstanding  
  
Arithmancy: Outstanding  
  
Study of Ancient Runes: Outstanding  
  
Harry laughed and opened the package. He expected a large book full of impossibly hard spells. It was a book, but it was So You Want to be an Auror?  
  
"Excellent!" Harry said. "Really excellent!"  
  
He sat the present on his bed and opened the letter from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I can't bloody believe you're teaching! Unbelievable! And Quidditch captain too! You deserve it, you should've gotten it last year, but I suppose it's because Angelina had seniority.  
  
Ginny's going out for Chaser since Angelina and Alicia left. She keeps inviting Dean over to help her practice. I don't think he's helping her much; it would be better if she had you training her, you've actually played on the team.  
  
Mum says you can come here for the rest of the summer. Ask the Muggles if you can come, but we're coming whether they like it or not August first. NOT by Floo this time; we're using a Portkey.  
  
I put the O.W.L.s I got in the letter, too. It's nowhere near as many as Hermione's; she got all nine. I bet you beat her in Defense, thought, she only got an E and she's studying like crazy because she considers that a fail.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Charms: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Potions: Acceptable  
  
Transfiguration: Acceptable  
  
Astronomy: Acceptable  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations  
  
History of Magic: Poor  
  
Divination: Dreadful  
  
We always were going to fail Divination. Of course, my exam was especially bad.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled and opened Ron's present. It was another book, but not a Spellbook. This one was So You're the Team Captain: One Hundred Plays and Tips for Quidditch Players. Harry flopped onto his bed and began reading it immediately when he remembered he was supposed to pretend to ask the Durseleys if he could go to the Burrow. He stored the books in his trunk and walked down the stairs to the sitting room where the Durseleys were still spying on the Petrosinas.  
  
"Excuse me," Harry said loudly.  
  
They jumped and turned to look at him. Uncle Vernon scowled while Aunt Petunia pursed her lips.  
  
"What do you want, boy?" Uncle Vernon barked.  
  
"My friend Ron wants to know if I can spend the rest of the summer at his house," Harry said bluntly.  
  
Uncle Vernon scowled as he remembered the threat from several members of the Order of the Phoenix the previous year. However, if Harry went, he would become happy. Happy versus blasted to pieces by several dangerous- looking witches and wizards. I wonder which he will choose?  
  
"Fine," Vernon snapped. "You can go. But they're to pick you up."  
  
"Okay," Harry said brightly.  
  
He shot back up the stairs and into his room. He saw his wand sitting in his trunk and felt an urge to pick it up and do some magic, any magic, with it. He decided to go outside instead.  
  
As he passed number six, he heard a girl's loud shriek from inside. Within minutes, Cassie and Sabine were running to the play park.  
  
"Let's go and celebrate my appointment as a teacher!" Cassie yelled. "Come on, Piccola, can't you run any faster?"  
  
So Cassie was the other teacher. He should have known from what Hermione said in the letter. She was Italian, a transfer, and a sixth year. Who else could it be?  
  
Harry heard a sound from number four. Turning, he saw Dudley sneaking out the back door towards Sabine and Cassie. He did not see the smirking Harry following him. This would be very entertaining. Sabine and Cassie were on the monkey bars competing to see who could do the best flip. They were quite good. Dudley came sauntering up in all his flubber, looking so sure of himself. Harry was still smirking, hidden behind a clump of bushes.  
  
"Hey," Dudley said casually.  
  
Cassie was holding on to the chain of what used to be a swing before Dudley's gang wrecked it and swinging back and forth, using her feet to push off the wood poles that held up the swings. Sabine was doing cartwheels on the see-saw. They stopped to look at him.  
  
"What?" Cassie asked with an edge in her voice.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Cassie Petrosina."  
  
"Sabine Petrosina."  
  
Dudley shot a quick glare at Sabine before continuing.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime," he said, sounding completely sure of himself.  
  
Sabine snorted, while Cassie began to laugh. Dudley looked outraged.  
  
"I wouldn't go out with you if it was between you and the Pope," Cassie laughed.  
  
Dudley's confident smirk disappeared.  
  
"You'll go out with me," he snarled.  
  
"I will not," Cassie responded.  
  
From there, things got really crazy.  
  
Dudley jumped towards Cassie and hit her across the face. She touched the red handprint and looked at her fingers. When she looked at Dudley again, her violet eyes were completely black. Even the whites of her eyes had disappeared. She faced Dudley head on. He leaned back a little.  
  
"Congedo," Cassie said in a frighteningly deep voice.  
  
Dudley turned and ran back to number four. Cassie sank into the only swing that hadn't been wrecked by Dudley's gang, her eyes back to normal. She looked shaky. In fact, her hair even looked tired. It was somehow getting limp and the color was darkening. Her eyes were changing, too.  
  
Sabine put her hand on her sister's shoulder. When Cassie looked up, her hair was black, straight, and reached her waist. But her eyes were red. 


	2. Complications, You'll See

Disclaimer: Cassie, Sabine Italia, Susanna, and Joe are mine. The rest are not.  
  
Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
  
Chapter Two: Complications, You'll See  
  
Harry resisted the urge to yelp when he saw Cassie's eyes. He had only seen one other person with those eyes: Lord Voldemort. He ran back to number four and into his room as fast as he possibly could, making sure that Cassie and Sabine didn't hear him.  
  
Breathing fast, he flopped onto his bed. He checked his clock and was surprised to see that it was almost midnight. His birthday was ending. Collapsing onto his bed, he quickly fell asleep.  
  
His eyes snapped open again.  
  
He was standing in a large, stone dungeon. At the front of the room were two tall stone chairs shaped much like thrones. There was a green-clad figure on each, a woman and a man. The man was a face Harry saw often in his dreams. Voldemort. The woman looked familiar to Harry, as if someone had taken a person he knew and changed their features. Her cheekbones were higher, her face was more heart-shaped, her hair was long and black, and her eyes were almond-shaped and glittered like rubies, but Harry still recognized her. It was Cassie.  
  
She looked beautiful and cruel all at once, dressed in a rather revealing green silk gown beaded with silver. She didn't seem much older than she was now. In front of her was a quivering figure. She imperiously looked down on him, her pale fingers running up and down her wand.  
  
"What shall I do with you?" she murmured, almost to herself. "You have shamed my mother for having me, yet you bow down to me just as the other Death Eaters. An odd combination of faithful follower and traitorous fool." She sighed longingly and pointed her wand towards his head. "Avada Kedavra," she said lazily.  
  
A flash of green light, and Rodolphus Lestrange sprawled onto the floor.  
  
Harry woke up.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Next door, Sabine Petrosina was trying desperately to get through to her raging sister.  
  
"Why can't I have any control over it?" she screamed, throwing a small teddy bear against the wall.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I think you look nice," Sabine said. "And you're certainly a lot more powerful when you change."  
  
"Well, I like to have control over what I do," Cassie said sulkily.  
  
"You'd better fix your eyes and hair," Sabine reminded. "You're tired, I can feel it."  
  
"I'm not tired," Cassie protested.  
  
"Change," Sabine said dangerously. The younger of the two was quite a force to be reckoned with when she was angry.  
  
Cassie nodded and screwed up her eyes. The long, black, silky mane that shimmered down her back receded into her scalp and pointed straight up while fading and becoming brighter. Her eyes' pupils returned to their normal size and shape while her irises changed back to their natural emerald shade.  
  
"There," Sabine said. "All done."  
  
"You hate babying me," Cassie said hollowly.  
  
"Yeah, actually, I do," Sabine admitted. "Why should I like it?"  
  
"Because I'm you're sister," Cassie said tartly.  
  
"I've got an idea," Sabine said hastily before they lapsed into Italian as they only did when they were getting angry. "Let's spy on the neighbors!"  
  
Cassie perked up immediately. "Sure! Find the binoculars!"  
  
"Dad's got them."  
  
Cassie ran to the top of the stairs and shouted to her father.  
  
"Babbo, dove sono binocoli?"  
  
"Venduto!" he called from where he was watching a tape of an American football game.  
  
"WHAT?!" Cassie screamed. "You sold them?" She temperamentally raised a fist and made a rude sign at him with one finger. "Those were mine!"  
  
"Non me parlare come ciò, strega!" Joe Petrosina shouted.  
  
"I'll speak to you however I want! And had you forgotten, YOUR DAUGHTER IS ALSO A WITCH?!"  
  
She stormed back into the room, muttering swear words at her father. Sabine looked at her expectantly.  
  
"He sold them," she said glumly.  
  
"Well, how are we going to spy on the neighbors?"  
  
"Charms!" Cassie said brightly. "We can do magic over the summer now that the new decree is out!"  
  
Sabine unearthed her wand from her trunk (phoenix feather, mahogany, eleven inches) and pointed it at her eyes.  
  
"Oculatus emendo!" she said, then "Uber-cool!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The grains on my wand look like the Grand Canyon!"  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
Cassie pulled her own wand (unicorn hair, rowan, thirteen inches) from the place where it was sewn into her robes.  
  
"Oculatus emendo! Whoa!"  
  
The sisters scampered to the window facing number four and looked into the room opposite them. The curtains were wide open, giving them a clear view of Harry pacing the room.  
  
"What's up with him?" Sabine wondered aloud.  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"He's not talking!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I can talk!"  
  
"Not if I'm trying to concentrate!"  
  
Sabine shut up. Harry was writing a letter to someone. With their newly improved eyes, the girls could read every word.  
  
Lupin,  
  
I had a funny dream last night and I woke up with my scar hurting. It hasn't hurt this bad since the end of last year. I need to know if Voldemort has any female relatives still alive. Don't even ask.  
  
Other than that, everything's fine.  
  
Harry  
  
"Uh-oh," Sabine breathed.  
  
"They know."  
  
"They definitely know."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry woke the next morning to another owl pecking his nose. Hedwig had gotten that letter to Lupin very fast. He patted Hedwig, who flew into her cage and started nibbling an Owl Treat. Harry slit open the letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
I just got your letter and can't write much of a response. As far as I know, Voldemort has no surviving relatives at all.  
  
We've received information that there are two witches and a wizard now living near you, the wizard on Magnolia Crescent and the witches in the same house, right next door to you. We're coming to get you tomorrow at noon. We'll have your aunt and uncle and cousin out of the house.  
  
Lupin  
  
Harry frowned. He knew that the witches were Cassie and Sabine, but who could the wizard be? He ran through a quick list of boys in Little Whinging who had recently turned eleven. Piper Madrid, Jackson Islin, Mark Evans...Mark Evans!  
  
The realization hit Harry. Before last year, he had not known his mother's maiden name, Evans. Could Mark possibly be a relation of theirs? No, Evans was a common name. It was probably just some friend of Sabine and Cassie's coming to visit or something. Yeah, that was definitely it.  
  
The doorbell rang downstairs. Curious, Harry scampered down the first few steps and peeked around the railing to see who was at the door.  
  
Mrs. Petrosina was standing at the door in a dress liberally splashed with bright, large flowers, her hair mousy brown today and pulled back into a harsh bun. She did not look pleased.  
  
"Mr. Dursley?" she asked Uncle Vernon, who stood at the door.  
  
His face began to show the first signs of red. "That is I."  
  
"I need to speak to you about your son Dudley."  
  
Aunt Petunia appeared at Uncle Vernon's side, glaring accusingly at her.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped.  
  
"Only to talk to you, unless of course other people are more important than your dolt of a son."  
  
Harry's mouth widened along with his eyes. Dudley, his piggy face an inch away from the TV, hadn't heard a word.  
  
"Step in," Aunt Petunia said in a falsely cheery voice.  
  
"I'd rather not," she said, her voice deepening.  
  
Harry gaped as Tonks stepped through the doorway. 


End file.
